yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Scale 1
はファントム！！ |romaji = Sono Na wa Fantomu!! |type = Manga |number = 1 |release date(s) = August 21, 2015 (Japanese) August 24, 2015 (English) |cover date(s) = October 21, 2015 (Japanese) |previous = N/A |next = Yūto vs Sawatari! |chapter listing = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V (manga) }} "Scale 001: The Name is Phantom!"' '''is the first chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V (manga). This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the 10/2015 issue of ''V Jump, released on August 21, 2015. Reiji Akaba and the Leo Corporation pursue a mysterious Entertainment Duelist nicknamed "Phantom", who has hacked into their Solid Vision System. Summary 's first appearance.]] At Syu Zo Duel School, Shūzō Hīragi was practicing his line to welcome new students of his Duel School, earning him a slap of fan from his daughter, Yuzu Hīragi who told him it was pointless to practice when there's not even one student applying for their school. Meanwhile, at the harbor, a crying boy was approached by Yūto, who asked why he was crying. The boy told him he overslept and missed his chance to watch the Duel held by Leo Corporation, whipping that he was unable to see a dragon produced by the Solid Vision system. Wanting to cheer up the boy, Yūya Sakaki mentally told Yūto they can't leave a sad boy alone, telling him it was his turn. Yūto objected, reminding Yūya that they were being chased, but Yūya forcefully switched place with him and summoned "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon" as he told Yūto they will manage it somehow. orders Leo Corporation's squads to capture the Phantom.]] At Leo Corporation, Yūya's Pendulum Summon was detected, allowing them to located Yūya, also known as "Phantom" of his whereabout. Reiji Akaba ordered for Yūya's capture, deploying Leo Corporation's squads to go after the Phantom. Having been found out, Yūto, who once again in control, scolded Yūya for his action, which Yūya simply answered that it was his job as an Entertainment Duelist. Back at Syu Zo Duel School, Yuzu and Shūzō distressed over their financial crisis, but was interrupted by the sound of Leo Corporation's helicopters. Concluding that if she is able to scout the Phantom into her school they will be saved from their financial crisis, Yuzu determined to find the Phantom. reveals that he is not Yūya Sakaki.]]Shingo Sawatari, one of the Duelists deployed to capture Phantom ordered the other two members, Shun Kurosaki and Sora Shiun'in to follow his lead so they can surround the Phantom, much to their dismay. Sora, who was riding in one of the helicopters, wondered why so many squads were deployed just to capture one Duelist who had hacked into their Solid Vision system. They eventually succeeded in cornering the Phantom with Shingo directly facing him. Left without any option, Yūto revealed himself as he declared that he is not Yūya Sakaki who they are looking for but he will become their opponent if they wish so, much to their shock. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. "Phantom" Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V chapters